michaelglove_onejacksonfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Jackson
Michael Joseph Jackson was born in Gary Indiana on August 29 1958 Died in Los Angeles, California on June 25 2009 at age 50. Michael Jackson was an American singer, songwriter, record producer, dancer, and actor. Called the King of Pop MJ and The Glove One. His contributions to music and dance, along with his publicized personal life, made him a global figure in popular culture for over decades. Early Years Michael Joseph Jackson was born on August 29, 1958. He was the eighth of ten children (one who died at birth) an African-American working-class family who lived in a two-bedroom house in Gary, Indiana on 2300 Jackson Street.Michael is the son of mother Katherine Jackson and father Joseph Jackson.Michael is also the brother Mazi 6 brothers Jackie Jackson Tito Jackson Jermaine Jackson Marlon Jackson Marlon's elder twin Brandon, died shortly after birth and Randy Jackson. Also The brother Mazi of 3 sisters Rebbie Jackson Latoya Jackson and Janet Jackson. Katherine would worked part-time at Sears o help support the family. Joseph would work at the local steel Mill.Joe also performed on guitar with a local R&B band called The Falcons to supplement the family's household income.Michael would had a troubled relationship with his father, Joe. In 2003, Joe acknowledged that he regularly whipped Jackson as a boy. Joe was also said to have verbally abused his son, often saying that he had a "fat nose". Jackson stated that he was physically and emotionally abused during incessant rehearsals, though he also credited his father's strict discipline with playing a large role in his success. Speaking openly about his childhood in an interview with Oprah Winfrey, broadcast in February 1993, Jackson acknowledged that his youth had been lonely and isolating. Jackson's deep dissatisfaction with his appearance, his nightmares and chronic sleep problems, his tendency to remain hyper-compliant, especially with his father, and to remain childlike throughout his adult life, are consistent with the effects of the maltreatment he endured as a young child. Joseph would soon realized his sons have talent after Tito had sneak off with Joseph's guitar to practice playing and singing with Jackie and Jermaine Katherine who learn that Tito Jackie and Jermaine had a gift for music.she's allow them to play their father's guitar while he was working. Tito later broke a string and was whipped by Joseph. Jospeh had a idea for a new band the Jacksons Brothers With Jackie Tito and Jermaine. Marlon would join later but Michael was to young to join. He would coach them and end up managing them. At a Early age Michael would have many influences like James Brown Diana Ross The Bee Gees Fred Astaire Jackie Wilson Sammy Davis Jr and many more. t age 5 Michael preformed Climb Ev`ry Mountain from the sound of music at Garrett Elementary School talnet show. Joseph would have Michael join the band and the band would become The Jackson 5. Jackson 5 and Motown In 1965, Michael began sharing lead vocals with his older brother Jermaine, and That following year, the group won a major local talent show with Michael performing James Brown's "I Got You (I Feel Good)".on Sunday August 29 1965 Michael's seventh birthday perform in a fashion show in gary called the Tiny tots back to school jamboree at the big top department store. From 1966 to 1968 the band toured the Midwest, frequently performing at a string of black clubs known as the "chitlin' circuit" as the opening act for R&B artists that included Sam and Dave, The O'Jays, Gladys Knight, and Etta James. The Jackson 5 also performed at clubs and cocktail lounges, where striptease shows and other adult acts were featured, and at local auditoriums and high school dances.In August 1967, while touring the East coast, the group won a weekly amateur night concert at The Apollo Theater in Harlem. In eary 1968 the Jackson 5 signed a short term deal with a local record label Steeltown records. The Jackson 5 recorded several songs, including Big Boy You've Charged Don't Have To Be 21(to fall in love) and Jam session None of the songs were successful.While performing a week-long run of shows at the Regal Theater as the opening act for Bobby Taylor & the Vancouvers, an impressed Taylor sent the Jacksons to Detroit to help with their Motown audition, which was set for July 23 1968 at Motown's headquarters on Woodward Avenue. Following the taped audition, which was sent to CEO Berry Gordy's office in Hollywood, Gordy requested the group to be signed, with final negotiations completed by early 1969, leading to the group to be signed on March 11. Following initial recordings at Detroit's Hitsville USA studio, Berry Gordy sent the Jacksons to Hollywood in July, hiring Suzanne de Passe to become a mentor for the Jackson 5. The Jackson 5 left Gary in 1969 and relocated to the Los Angeles area, where they continued to record music for Motown. Rolling Stone magazine later described the young Michael as "a prodigy" with "overwhelming musical gifts," writing that he "quickly emerged as the main draw and lead singer. The group set a chart record when its first four singles I Want You Back ABC The Love You Save and I'll Be There peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100. In May 1971, the Jackson family moved into a large home on two-acre estate in Encino, California, where Michael evolved from child performer into a teen idol. As Jackson began to emerge as a solo performer in the early 1970s, he continued to maintain ties to The Jackson 5 and Motown. Between 1972, when his solo career began, and 1975, Michael released four solo studio albums with Motown and his fourth stuido album would be Michael last solo album with Motown: Got To Be There, Ben, Music and Me, and Forever, Michael. The Jacksons Move To Epic Records In June 1975, the Jackson 5 signed with Epic Records, a subsidiary of CBS Records and renamed themselves the Jacksons because they lost thier name the Jackson 5 to Motown. Younger brother Randy formally joined the band around this time, while Jermaine who was married to the owner and founder of Motown Berry Gordy Daughter's Hazel Gordy at the time chose to stay with Motown and pursue a solo career.The Jacksons continued to tour internationally, and released six more albums between 1976 and 1984. The Jacksons,Goin Places,Density,Triumph and Victory.Michael, the group's lead songwriter and Singer during this time, wrote hits such as Shake Your Body (Down to the Ground),This Place Hotel and Can You Feel It. The Wiz and Off The Wall While still working with The Jacksons, Michael's works film began in New York 1977. His first Movie The Wiz. When he starred as the Scarecrow in The Wiz, a musical directed by Sidney Lumet that also starred Diana Ross who played as Doroty, Nipsey Russell who play The Tin Man and Ted Ross who plays the Cowardly Lion. The Wiz release a year later. The film was a box-office disaster. While working on the film Michael met Quincy Jones, who was arranging the film's musical score. Michael was looking for a producer for his new album and he ask Quincy. Quincy agreed to produce Michael's next solo album, Off the Wall.But Epic Records would not allowed Quincy Jones to work on the album but Quincy Ends up working on the album with Michael. In 1979, Jackson broke his nose during a complex dance routine. His subsequent rhinoplasty was not a complete success; he complained of breathing difficulties that would affect his career. He was referred to Dr. Steven Hoefflin, who performed Jackson's second rhinoplasty and subsequent operations. While Working on Michael's new solo album Off The Wall which Jones and Jackson co-produced, established Michael as a solo performer. The album helped Jackson transition from the "bubblegum pop" of his youth to the more complex sounds he would create as an adult. Songwriters for the album included Jackson, Rod Temperton, Stevie Wonder, and Paul McCartney. This would be Michael first solo album with Epic Records and without his brothers.Off the Wall was the first solo album to generate four top 10 hits in the United States: Off the Wall,She’s Out of My Life and the chart-topping singles Don't Stop 'til You Get Enough and Rock with You.The album reached number three on the Billboard 200 and eventually sold over 20 million copies worldwide. In 1980, Jackson won three awards at the American Music Awards for his solo efforts: Favorite Soul/R&B Album, Favorite Soul/R&B Male Artist, and Favorite Soul/R&B Single for "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough". He also won Billboard Year-End awards for Top Black Artist and Top Black Album, and a Grammy Award for Best Male R&B Vocal Performance for 1979 with "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough".In 1981 Michaelchael was the American Music Awards winner for Favorite Soul/R&B Album and Favorite Soul/R&B Male Artist. Despite its commercial success, Jackson felt Off the Wall should have made a much bigger impact, and was determined to exceed expectations with his next release. Off The Wall was Michael's last album of The 70s. Category:Michael Jackson Category:1958 Category:2009 Category:50s Category:People Born in the 50s Category:60s Category:70s Category:80s Category:90s